1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma reactor for generating activated gas containing ions, free-radical, atoms, and molecules by a plasma discharge and performing a plasma processing for solid, powder, gas, etc. with the activated gas, and more particularly to a hybrid plasma reactor for complexly generating inductively coupled plasma and capacitively coupled plasma.
2. Background Art
A plasma discharge has been used for gas excitation for generating activated gas containing ions, free-radical, atoms and molecules. The activated gas is widely used in various fields, and is representatively used in various semiconductor manufacturing processes, such as etching, deposition, cleaning, and ashing.
Recently, a wafer or a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) glass substrate for manufacturing a semiconductor device becomes larger. However, there is a need of an easily extensible plasma source having a high capability for controlling of plasma ion energy and a capability for processing a large area. It is known that remotely using the plasma is very useful in the process of manufacturing the semiconductor using plasma. For example, the remote use of the plasma has been usefully used in a cleaning of a process chamber or an ashing process for a photoresist strip. However, since a volume of the process chamber increases according to the enlargement of a substrate to be processed, a plasma source capable of remotely and sufficiently supplying high-density activated gas has been demanded.
In the meantime, a remote plasma reactor (or remote plasma generator) uses a transformer coupled plasma source or an inductively coupled plasma source. The remote plasma reactor using the transformer coupled plasma source has a structure in which a magnetic core having a first winding coil is mounted a reactor body having a toroidal structure. The remote plasma reactor using the inductively coupled plasma source has a structured in which an inductively coupled antenna is mounted in a reactor body having a hollow tube structure.
Since the remote plasma reactor having the transformer coupled plasma source is operated in a relatively high-pressure atmosphere according to a characteristic thereof, it is difficult to ignite plasma and maintain the ignited plasma in a low-pressure atmosphere. The remote plasma reactor having the inductively coupled plasma source can be operated in a relatively low-pressure atmosphere according to a characteristic thereof, but supplied power should be increased such that remote plasma reactor having the inductively coupled plasma source can be operated in a high-pressure atmosphere, so in this case, the inside of the reactor body may be damaged due to ion bombardment.
However, the remote plasma reactor efficiently operating at a low pressure or a high pressure is required according to various demands in the semiconductor manufacturing process. However, the conventional remote plasma reactor employing one of the transformer coupled plasma source and the inductively coupled plasma source failed to appropriately respond to the demands.